


Chocolate

by xenosaurus



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Bisexual Character, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosaurus/pseuds/xenosaurus
Summary: Yusuke and Akira celebrate Valentine's Day.





	Chocolate

"You know, a thought occurs to me."

"Yeah?" Akira says, looking up from his notes. He and Yusuke are sitting across from each other at Leblanc, all kinds of books and drawing pencils spread on the table between them. Morgana is asleep on the cushion next to Akira, bored with the study date.

"Valentine's Day is coming up. Gifts of chocolate are appropriate, but it's a gendered practice and we're both men. I'm not sure who would do the giving," Yusuke muses, tapping his pencil against his sketchbook. He's sketching ideas for his next project for school in lieu of what Makoto would call 'proper studying'.

"We could always split the difference, make chocolate together and share it," Akira suggests, smiling at his boyfriend. Yusuke gets caught on these sorts of things a lot. He's quite devoted to romantic gestures but not always sure how to adapt traditions to their particular relationship.

"True, but isn't the anticipation of receiving the chocolate part of the appeal?"

"I guess it is for some guys. I had a girlfriend in middle school who ignored me all day until she was ready to give me my chocolate. It wasn't really fun. I think spending time with you is better than the gift, to be honest."

A bit of color rises in Yusuke's cheeks and he smiles softly.

"Alright. We'll make them together. Do you know how to make chocolate?"

". . ."

"That's a no, isn't it."

"Sojiro-san only taught me to make coffee and curry. Maybe we should ask Ann?"

"I have heard that girls sometimes team up to make chocolates but, again, we aren't girls."

"The Internet it is, then," Akira says, pulling out his phone.

*

"Are you kids serious?" Sojiro asks, clearly exasperated.

Akira is wearing his apron and Yusuke is in a smock he borrowed from school. There's a smear of white chocolate in Yusuke's eyebrow that defies explanation and both of them have melted chocolate all over their hands. Morgana is watching from a distance, far from eager to get chocolate in his fur.

"We have achieved victory," Yusuke says proudly, gesturing to where they've left the chocolate molds to cool.

"I'll clean it up," Akira promises. He doesn't quite meet Sojiro's eye. The older man sighs heavily.

"Just share some with Futaba and I'll overlook the mess."

Akira nods solemnly. Morgana snickers from his safe place down the counter.

"You guys should have asked for Lady Ann's help after all."

"Well, I think they came out splendidly," Yusuke insists. In spite of Sojiro's scrutiny, it makes Akira smile. Yusuke is at his most charming when he's fully committed to something.

"Yeah. Me too."

*

They banish Morgana to downstairs for the second part of their date. It took Akira a hot towel and five minutes to get the chocolate out of Yusuke's eyebrow, but it was worth it. Their lopsided but delicious chocolate hearts are an excellent accompaniment to the movie they're half watching.

Yusuke is warm and smells strongly of chocolate and vanilla instead of his usual cheap soap. Akira is laying across the couch with his head in his boyfriend's lap, completely relaxed. Yusuke likes to play with Akira's hair and Akira loves the attention.

"I always wonder why the protagonist didn't simply tell her friends she was in her mother's body," Yusuke comments idly, apparently paying more attention to the movie than Akira is. Akira makes a noncommittal noise.

"Are you falling asleep?" Yusuke asks, tugging gently on one of Akira's curls.

"Can't help it. Too comfortable."

"You know, at times, you're so cute it's almost physically distressing," Yusuke says softly, reaching over with his free hand to take one of Akira's. Akira readily goes along with the opportunity to entwine their fingers.

"Feeling's mutual."

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is [xenosaurus](http://xenosaurus.tumblr.com)


End file.
